


Fashion Queen And King

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Lila Rossi, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Queens don't need a prince.What they want is a king.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 414





	1. Queens Have No Need For A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Writing prompt: "A prince, huh?"
> 
> She said, "I don't need a prince."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Cause I'm a queen."'

"You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila!" a voice exclaimed, echoing within the confines of the walls surrounding it. "I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, _and_ that Red Beetle has never saved your life despite what Alya wrote on her blog!"

Lila felt a smirk itching to dance across her lips. She tilted her head, giving off an aura of innocence as she spoke, "Oh? I'm lying?"

"Of course you are," Marin replied, before exhaling a tired breath and turning his back to the Italian. He ruffled a hand through his midnight hair, smoothing out a few knots with the action. "Isn't it obvious? One internet search is all it takes to prove that. Heck, I know you're not dating Prince Ali since Rose is."

"Prince Ali, huh?" the brunette mused. "I don't need to lie about some stupid prince to get you to be friends with me."

He rose a brow. Curiosity spiked his conscience, causing him to ask in a tone that he forced to be dry, "And why's that?"

Two hands wrapped around his bicep, prompting his whole form to tense as nails lightly dragged themselves along his freckled skin. The male clenched his fists, restraint becoming his main focus as a head leaned on his back.

"Because I'm a _queen_ , Marin," Lila cooed. The teasing layer of amusement in her vocals was only accentuated by the circles she lazily drew on his arm. "And queens _always_ get what they want."

He faced her again in a sudden movement. She gazed upon his expression - that held pursed lips and a frustrated scowl - and began to grin at the sight of his poorly-concealed anger. Emerald eyes flicked to something purple in the corner of the classroom, then back to him.

"What is it that you want so much, _Lila_?" Marin hissed, as he wrenched his body out of her grip. "So much that you'd try to expel Adrien from this school?"

The girl reached behind him, grabbing onto something unseen. At the same time, she let out a condescending chuckle, capturing his attention enough for him to not notice.

"Why, I want a king, of course!" she exclaimed. "To rule beside me over that class of pathetic sheep that would do anything for us, to torment Adrien and those who try to oppose us, to take the world by storm and become famous."

She yanked his arm up, making him yelp out of sheer surprise until he spotted the fluttering akuma in her grasp. A bracelet was forced against his wrist - the cold beads of it bringing a sense of reality back to him as he attempted to move away.

"Lila, what-"

"And who better to take that role than you?" she drawled, carrying on without a care in the world as she slammed the violet butterfly into her jewellery.

Black began to shroud the edges of Marin's vision. He stumbled back, catching sight of Lila laughing with a symbol in front of her face as he clutched the studs in his ears tight.

"No, no, no, no, no...I won't listen to you!"

His enemy- no. His _queen_ kneeled down beside him, cupping his cheek and wiping away a stray tear that threatened to stain his features.

"Why don't you?" Lila spoke in sickly-sweet voice. "He's only here to help us start our reign, to give us powers to let us wreak havoc across Paris."

Marin whimpered. His last coherent thought before bubbles overtook his form was drowned out by her finalising words.

"So, won't you dictate this kingdom by my side, Fashion King?"


	2. Knights Are The Ones That Save Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Akuma!Marin is based off of Todoroki from BNHA, you can blame my good friend for getting me invested in the show (｢`･ω･)｢

"Isn't this _perfect_ , my King?" Lila Rossi drawled, her tone laced with pure sweetness and sugar. She lifted a finger to an arm of the male beside her, and trailed circles on it. They were slow and precise, giving off the impression that they were meaningful in a sense.

Marin didn't provide a verbal reply. He simply nodded, his locks - midnight on one half and red on the other - shaking with the movement. His scalp was a line of white, that separated the two colours down the middle of his head.

A faint wind blew across the horizon, breezing past the two figures and ruffling their gowns of velvet and gold. The cloak draped over Fashion King's shoulders hiked up the slightest bit, allowing passersby to catch a glint of the black spots plastered on the inside of it.

Footsteps resounded behind. They turned in unison, only to be met with the sight of a teen dressed in charcoal black leather. Chat Noir panted, his chest heaving as he shortened his baton and held it out as a means of defence.

Lila, Fashion Queen, allowed a cackle to pierce the silent atmosphere surrounding them all. She took a confident step forward, making Adrien move back in accordance and flick his emerald eyes about whilst doing so.

"Well, if it isn't the little _sidekick_ to Red Beetle," she spat out, venom infused within her words. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

The blond's expression morphed into that of an angered soul. He commanded, "What did you do to Marin, Lila? There was no need to bring him into this. This is between you and _me_ , and it doesn't concern him in the slightest."

"It should be obvious. What's a queen without her king? A weak akuma, that's what. Thanks to Hawk Moth, I'll finally be able to destroy you pathetic excuses for heroes, _and_ with a ruler by my side."

Chat Noir grit his teeth. Restrained anger radiated off of him in waves, only helped by his tense muscles and glinting fangs. He turned to Marin, disregarding his primary enemy and instead pleading, "Prince, please. Try and break free from the akuma, I know you wouldn't want any of this!"

"It's no use," the nearby Italian cut in. A smirk danced on her lips, that were partly hidden by a pair of elegant brown curls draping down to her chin.

He felt a growl start up at the back of his throat. Without much thinking, nimble fingers split his staff into two, then positioned them offensively. "I _will_ save you from her, Marin," he whispered.

Said male felt his mismatched pupils widen. One of them - that was surrounded by patches of dull black as if to represent a ladybird - held a spark of warmth, though it was snuffed out as soon as Lila began to speak again.

"We'll see if you can," he intoned, his voice rich with monotony and robotic essence.

None noticed the scarlet kwami watching from off to the side, tears pooling in her eyes as her holder charged forward with hurtful intent in mind. Tikki scanned about, goal vague until she narrowed her focus on a flash of familiar studs, settled within Marin's earlobes.

"Something tells me we're going to need those..." she breathed.

**~*~*~**

Violet bubbles of magic cascaded down a girl's form in ripples, revealing an orange jacket and spotted dress to the outside world. She let out a groan on instinct, feeling her numb body regain feeling as she slowly tilted her head up to peer about. What greeted her was the sight of metal beams from the Eiffel Tower, along with paved tarmac beneath her knees.

"Lila Rossi, you're under arrest for acts of treason and aiding a national terrorist on Parisian grounds," someone droned from out of the blue nearby. A pair of large hands encased her wrists, which were soon replaced by cold metal cuffs.

She screeched - her vocals cords burning from the strain of the sudden act - yet it didn't stop the red-haired officer in navy from pushing her over to a police cruiser, parked off to the side from where she'd first come to her senses.

Cameras flashed about in clusters.

"Prince..."

Mister Bug exhaled a relieved sigh from chapped lips. However, he soon lathered them in saliva again, if only to quell his nerves. The head he cradled to his chest was loose and hanging, left without a single muscle to keep it up.

He glanced to the teenager crouched in front of him. "Thanks for the help, Luka," he said, soft to assure that his partner did not wake up from his exhausted slumber.

"It was no problem," the musician assured, just as gently whilst he reached to card a hand through the tresses of Marin's raven fringe. "I hope he's okay..."

Adrien nodded in agreement, though his determined features soon shifted into a mix of jealousy and suspicion as he looked between Luka's flushed cheeks and dazed expression aimed at Marin.

"Say...you two wouldn't happen to be together, would you...?"

The only evidence of shock from the other boy was the widening of his eyes, but they soon returned to their normal size as he scratched the nape of his neck out of nervousness. "No, we're not," he denied, a tinge of longing in his spoken syllables.

Mister Bug rose a doubting brow, yet his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nickname murmured against the surface of his chest. "Kitty..." Marin had said, though it was hard to tell when he was muffled by his red plate of impenetrable armour.

The ladybug hero felt his skin flare with a shade of hot pink. The wave of warmth that had descended upon his heart was overwhelming, sending mixed signals and haywire emotions around within his skull. He stood abruptly, ignoring the press behind him as he pulled his crush's figure closer to his torso (in an almost _possessive_ manner).

"I'll be taking my Prince home now, and again: thank you for helping me bring him back." He confessed, "I don't think I'll ever forget having to fight him today."

Luka rose to meet his level of height. "Tell Marin I'm glad he's okay," he whispered, smiling with creases at the edges of his eyes. "And that I hope he's able to get his energy back soon."

"I will," Mister Bug agreed, determination surging through his veins. He took out the yo-yo settled at his hip, and spun it in vigorous rotations before turning around. One last wish kept his goal concrete as he tugged and soared across the horizon like his namesake.

 _You'll be safe with me,_ _M'Lord_. _I promise_.


End file.
